


Defiance of Probability

by rhythmickorbit



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Soulmates, Stargazing, This is nuts, True Love, cityspeakers, holding tiny gf, major size difference like guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Lightbright defies probability in every sense of the word. She's happy with that.
Relationships: Lightbright/Lodestar (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Defiance of Probability

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble game on my tf wlw server! My prompt here was "33%".

Even among cityspeakers, which made up such a small part of the population, it was rare to receive an assignment to a metrotitan. Such partnerships, even, were made often of convenience, and not out of the traditional, less logical ways speakers and titans used to pair up.

Even fewer titans would deign to feel a romantic inclination toward their speakers— those were the feelings of smaller beings, and not a city-sized behemoth. Lodestar and Lightbright were an anomaly, pure and simple.

Lodestar often teased that Lightbright only had a 33% chance of even  _ being in existence _ , considering the harvesting rates from her hotspot of origin. Lightbright only stuck out her glossa in defiance at whatever camera was active around her, though she knew whatever direction she protested the air inside of Lodestar would hum with an amused charge.

Lightbright had spoken of her bond with Lodestar fondly to Nautica once, who simply snorted in amusement and pointed out that the size difference was far too great for even the semblance of a relationship to work. Lightbright would only laugh at that— they made do, she would say.

That shut Nautica up rather quickly— as well as Starscream, who had been under the impression that Lightbright had feelings for Nautica like everyone did at some point.

She laughed even harder at that. She and Lodestar were forged for each other, plain and simple— it was evident whenever she piloted, whenever Lodestar formed a hologram, whenever Lodestar held Lightbright in the palm of her hand to watch a far-off galaxy spinning. They shared their pain whenever one of them was injured, their grief when someone they cared about died.

Lightbright pondered the slim chances they had of even being together. She would think about it for a moment, but focus back to holding Lodestar’s holoformed hands, and realize it didn’t matter. 33% or not, they were together, and always would be.

(It didn’t hurt that Lodestar gave Lightbright kisses at the best of times— a sudden burst of gentle static, a hum before she went into recharge, a long and passionate affair when Lodestar deigned to take a full holoform. No, Lightbright wouldn’t trade this for anything, even if the odds were against it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lightbright and Lodestar are married I don't make the rules.
> 
> John Hasbro blease give them a galaxies arc im begging you
> 
> also the src's been going feral over lightbright/lodestar (lightstar?) for weeks now and renee crushed my dreams so i had to do something sweet, however short it is


End file.
